


NOT WITH SANTA

by panna_c0tta



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: FC Chelsea, Hand Jobs, Hotels, M/M, Mischief, Rating: NC17, Real Madrid CF, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio dye’s his hair Santa Blonde. Fernando doesn’t like it so Fernando show’s him whose boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT WITH SANTA

**Author's Note:**

> someone sent me a picture prompt a while ago, I filled it and stuff have been going on with me so I’ve been sort of MIA but this was a good distraction so maybe i'll get something on the works…but still can’t say am fully back but we’ll see…

***

  
It is a common trend amongst sports men that once in their life they go into the outrageous hair style phase. It’s an issue predominantly occurring among footballers. There are the long hair styles, or the skin cuts or the low cuts with patters that should be reserved for clothes and paper on the head hair and the colour option which is basically the worst.

  
If they go for the colour’s that soothe them it’s a different story, But People that should never go blonde decide it their only chance to be blonde and it becomes even more of a problem when eyebrows moustaches and beards are also going blonde.  
Then Sergio Ramos went and decided he wanted to play with dye.

 

[Nando 4:34 PM I SAW]

  
[SassyRamos 4:35 PM I missed you too]

  
[Nando 4:36 PM SERGIO]

  
[Sassyramos 4:40 PM what did you see?]

  
[Nando 5:06 PM SERGIO ICE BLONDE REALLY? REALLY NOW]

  
[SassyRamos 5:12PM it was blonde before baby]

  
[Nando 5:15 PM NOT FUCKING SANTA BLONDE]

  
[Sassyramos 5:16 But I look cute right?]

  
[Nando. 5:20PM ..... ]

  
[Sassyramos 5:22PM sexy?]

  
[Nando 5:30PM ...]

  
[Sassyramos 5:31 PM Fine Text me your room number]

  
[Nando 5:55PM ...]

  
[Sassyramos 6:00 PM I'll find you]

  
***  
Few minutes later Sergio is walking into room 413.  
Fernando bites back laughter the minute Sergio Ramos walked into his hotel room in Miami.  
Sergio just smiled at him and goes in for a hug and an “I missed you“kiss, but Fernando is not having it. He folds his arms blocking off Sergio

"Are you mad at me?" Sergio searched the older man’s face as he guarded himself from the hug."You mad coz of my Hair it’s just dye babe" he grabs Fernando by the waist

"Have you seen yourself?" Fernando dissipates

 

"I look hot don't I" Sergio wiggles his eyebrows like a first class douche, Fernando just and rolls his eyes in response.

 

"You know you're the one who always goes crazy with dye and get all fancy with your hair. From brunette to some sort of wine colour to blonde and other things you've done with your hair. I've only put highlights once or twice and I keep it long or short and the first time I want to do something nicer you're like against it" he pouts holding Fernando closer to him. He had nothing on but bare chest and boxer briefs

 

"Nicer???" Fernando scoffed "well if Santa clause is the new deal. You look like you fell into bleach" he blurts extricating himself from the defenders grip and moving away to the bed.

 

Bleach? Really? Sergio’s brain registered but he stops shot when he see's Fernando putting on his jeans and adjusting his belt.

 

"Why you putting that on?" Sergio’s eyes go wide as Fernando fastened his belt smirking.

 

"When did it become a crime to dress up and look presentable?" He jeers

 

"Not a crime... Like you were... I just… It was...”

 

"Right" Fernando rolls his eyes and grabs a shirt nodding dramatically to prove his point. 

 

Sergio stands and watches his boyfriends for a while. His belt is firm on his waist but his jeans are riding low, lower than Fernando would usually wear his jeans. Sergio stares at the red boxer briefs showing above the belt line. Fernando adjusts himself to be comfortable on the bed unknowingly exposing skin in the process.

Sergio's mouth water and he feels instantly stupid. He's never wanted to lick Fernando waist like he desires to do now. All he wants to do is hold Fernando’s firm bottom in his hand squeezing it while he licks him like candy. He can feel himself getting hard just by watching his teammate.

 

It’s been a while since anything happened because they’ve been apart and he thought if he got Fernando alone before the big game he could score some goals and maybe they could move hotels after the teams had left and spend some time together before the season starts.  
But his hair seems to be cock blocking him. Fernando might be smiling but he's never seen an individual more peacefully quiet and loving but devilishly passive aggressive like the man he loves.

 

Sergio joins Fernando on the bed but the older man recoils. Putting a heartbreaking distance between his body and Sergio’s wandering fingers.

"Why exactly did you come here" Fernando grins to his phone. His back to Sergio.

 

"Like...We texted before and we... You... I asked and you were okay with it... So" he trails off not being able to get a reasonable sentence out.

Fernando nods. He gets it. But because he's a dick he won't help. Well you can't blame him the hair is not doing it for him.

 

"If you're not ready to talk you should leave I hav-"

"No no" Sergio cuts him off "okay I missed you Nando, I can't stop thinking about you..." He goes quite and Fernando turns to check if he's dead

 

"All of you" Sergio gestured to Fernando’s entire body. "And I want you and all of you. Please" he begs, Caressing Fernando’s thigh through his jeans.

Surprisingly Fernando relaxes into his touch, letting Sergio’s hand rove free. Sergio demands more, He goes straight for the spot he's been dying to lick. He licks at Fernando’s waist just above his bubble butt while his hand sneaks under Fernando’s shirt searching and finding hard muscle.

 

"Fuck I want you" he mutters against Fernando’s skin.  
Fernando pulls away from Sergio and Sergio can feel the blood drain out of his face. He is rock hard; Nando can't be that mean. But Fernando takes off his shirt and starts to take of his belt before Sergio could protest.

 

"Let me..." Sergio chokes out. Swallowing heavily as Fernando lays flat on his back and let him handle his belt.  
Sergio unhooks the Hermes belt and unzips the jeans. He is instantly greeted by a palm full bulge.

 

"You're so hot baby" Sergio moans as Fernando lets him shove his hand in his jeans. Sergio breaths heavily when his hand made contact with Fernando’s penis.

Sergio grabbed Fernando through his underwear, pressing his thumb and dragging it against the full length.

Fernando moaned low and short, eyes lazy filled with want. Sergio watched his face and his lips and then he’s lips are covering Fernando’s in a brutal kiss; both moaning exasperatedly.

 

The kiss was sloppy and messy but it was enough to quench their rush of want for each other. Sergio trapped Fernando’s lips between his teeth nipping lightly, he rolls his tongue over the full lips he was sucking on causing Fernando to instantly open his mouth giving Sergio the opportunity to shove his tongue down his throat.

 

Fernando sneaks an arm down and palms Sergio "you're so worked up"  
Fernando smirked with lust and mischief in his eyes as he feels Sergio’s hardness thicken responding to his touch

 

"All for you baby" Sergio replies licking Fernando’s neck and enjoying Fernando’s hand against his shaft. Sergio is glued to a particular spot on Fernando’s neck. He bites and scraps his tongue against the spot sucking and grunting as Fernando keeps moving his hand on him.

  
"No marks" Fernando breathes out

  
"Uhhhmmm" he's still on the spot nipping, licking and sucking.

With the game coming up Fernando doesn’t want a reporter questioning him about a hickey on his neck rather than how the match went and what the future holds for him.

  
"No marks serg...The match is in two days and that's not enough for it to clear" Fernando elaborates giving Sergio something else to suck on as he gives his lovers lips to his. He missed him to but he won't admit it. Not with that hair colour.

 

  
*

  
"I want to Fuck you" Sergio whispers against Fernando’s lips as they break the kiss to catch their breath, slowly grinding against Fernando’s hand.

"I want to fuck you so bad baby... It’s all I've been able to think about since I knew I'll spend the weekend with you."

"Okay" Fernando breaths out pushing his underwear down to expose his dick. That sneaky bastard. He knows how to wrap Sergio around his index.

 

Sergio watched with his mouth open as Fernando’s dick bobs free. He observed as the rigid muscle sway from side to side and all he wants to do is wrap his lips around the pink head and taste him.

 

Without saying a word as Sergio starts to kiss down Fernando’s neck and Pecs, trailing down to his waist. And the inside of his thigh and Fernando groans in disapproval.

 

"Uuuh?" Sergio looks up at him confused  
Fernando is pouting. "You fucking shaved the stubble it doesn't tickle anymore" he whines still sounding like a horny slut

 

"Am sorry... I'll grow it out again" he goes back to business substituting with his tongue where the stubble would caress to make Fernando shudder and then he's taking the full length in his mouth and sinking down.

 

"Yeah" Fernando breathes out as Sergio starts sucking him down and bobbing his head. Sergio sheds his clothes in record time still sucking Fernando and occasionally jerking him off as he removes his clothes. Fernando's breathing becomes unsteady and his waist start moving up against Sergio’s mouth hitting the back of his throat every time.

 

Sergio knows Fernando won't last long. All he wants is to suck him till he comes and then fuck him stupid so far he's almost accomplished one. Sergio sucks his mouth in tightening his lips as he feels Fernando’s balls tighten and his limps fold.

 

"Fuuuuccckkkk" Fernando shoots his load on the side of Sergio’s mouth.  
“you’re so hot baby I can’t wait to get balls deep in you” Sergio slides up Fernando’s body kissing him slowly as he grabs his dick in his hand and starts pumping to make himself solid enough to penetrate Fernando.

 

"Wait" Fernando whispers as he feels Sergio’s finger on the ring of muscles. He stretched to the drawer on the right. Sergio keeps pumping himself as he waits for Fernando to grab condom and lube.

 

Fernando drops a slightly heavier packed on Sergio’s chest, kissing his chest to his neck; Sergio closed his eyes as Fernando licked his neck and sucked on his earlobe

 

"Come back when your hair is the right colour"

 

"What?" Sergio's eyes flashed open as he stares at the intended lube; a bottle of Hair Dye a supposed caramel blonde or honey blonde, Sergio can’t believe what Fernando just did to him. Fernando grins stupidly looking very satisfied as he quietly picked his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

 


End file.
